


You belong to me

by Eovin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eovin/pseuds/Eovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran loves his Shou-chan very much. And he will never let him go. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, otherwise I would have turned it into BL-fest))
> 
> Ohh, happy belated birthday, Byakkun!

Now, now, don't cry, Shou-chan! It makes me sad to see you crying. Why are you giving me that look, Shou-chan? I let you have your fun, you naughty child, now its time to go home.  
Silly Shou-chan, your home is with me, in my arms. Fufu, it's useless to struggle, Shou-chan, you know you can't win against me.  
Hmm, you taste so sweet, my precious Shou-chan. Even better than marshmallows)))  
Aawww, your flustered crying face is so cute, Shou-chan~ It makes me want to fuck you raw, right here and now! Don't worry, Shou-chan, I won't do it here. I am a selfish man after all, I want our first time to be special^^  
Besides, I don't like to share. The view of your face, your bare body, the sounds you'll make when coming undone from pain and pleasure are for me only. You're mine, Shou-chan. And I'm planning to claim you fully for myself.  
Now, now, Shou-chan, no need to look so shocked. You should have known that this would be the outcome all along. After all, you were mine from the very beginning. Mine to love, mine to hurt, mine to fuck, mine to hold, mine to break, mine to heal, mine, mine, mine...  
Don't be scared, Shou-chan. I always take good care of my possessions.  
Ahh, we're almost there. Look, Shou-chan, that's what our house looks like from outside. I'm sorry, Shou-chan, but you won't be seeing it for quite some time. You've been a very bad boy, so I'll have to punish you~ You won't be leaving our bedroom for awhile. Yes, Shou-chan, our bedroom. You will not leave my side from now on. I have let you escape my side before, I will not make the same mistake again.  
You are mine. My toy, my best friend, my lover, my sanity, my precious, precious Shou-chan. Without Shou-chan there can be no Byakuran. Haven't you seen Ghost?That's what happens to a Byakuran when he loses his Shou-chan. Byakuran would not exist, would not want to exist. That's why I took him here. After all, we still have our Shou-chan here. And while I don't like to share, I might make an exception for my alternate self. He will entertain you while I'm busy. We're one and the same after all.  
Hmm, why are you looking at me like that, Shou-chan? You know you love me, or at the very least you will. I know you'll love me just as much as I love you. I'm a patient man, Shou-chan. Now that I have you in my arms I can wait till your feelings change. I have time. I have forever to seduce you and now, so do you.  
We will be together for all the eternity and there is nothing and no one who can change this.

Purple eyes flashed dangerously. Dark, possessive smile curved otherwise angelic face. Yes, no one was going to take his Shou-chan from him. He was going to make sure of it. May the death have mercy on unfortunate fools who'll try to do it, for he surely won't.


End file.
